


Just give in(larry & Ziall)

by Kittykray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykray/pseuds/Kittykray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a shy nerd does his best to stay away from Harry the most popular guy in school. He's petite and wears glasses over his blue eyes. His hairs is light brown and feathery, but to him it isn't. He doesn't see why Harry would want to "get to know him," and all the attention is making him uneasy. His main problem was the strange feeling he got when the taller, muscular guy touched him inappropriately. Slowly giving into him, but in the end, will he give Harry a chance or shoot him down for another guy. </p><p>Niall, Louis's best friend who is also a nerd. He's short and blond with sea blue eyes that he's thinks are dull because he wears glasses. Niall was a nerd but he has tattoos on both of his arms which made him look a little less small and fragile. Later does he figure out that his crush Zayn Malik thinks different about the blonde's appearance. The only problem is Niall doesn't like boys who cheat on their girlfriends. Yes, he's envious of Perrie, another blond blue eyed person, but a girl. She's smart, funny, and very popular. Will Niall believe Zayn isn't planning something when he suddenly asks him out after dumping his girlfriend only a day before or make a huge mistake of his love life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok this is on hold because I need to finish another story or I'll just wait till I start writing this one whenever I have time.


	2. The Butterflies

(Third Person)  
He didn't always think Harry was a jerk. Louis remembered sort of liking the tall lengthy, curly haired boy with beautiful green eyes. He used to love closing his eyes and listening to his deep voice, because the teacher would have him read in class or explain why he was late all the time. His favorite feature was his smile. The way his dimples would pop out making him seem innocent, whom he learned, he was far from it.   
It was like most days when the teacher would send Louis on a trip to the office to turn in papers for her. On his way he heard sobbing and talking coming from the boy’s bathroom. He recognized those voices. He cracked the door open and peeked in and saw Niall his best friend crying as a surtin curly haired boy "Harry" stood in front of him grinning.  
"It’s alright Niall. You'll just get over it." Harry said patting his shoulder. Niall glared at him. Louis had never seen Niall cry before. The blond was always jumping in excitement like the little Irishman he was. He wanted so badly to bust n and punch Harry for not seeing how fragile Naill is, but he had no idea what was really going on.  
"Jesus Harry, what if the person you liked didn't like you back either!? Should I tell you to get over him!?Niall snapped, heading towards the door. Louis backed up and ran to the office, not wanting to have been caught listening in. After he handed in the papers, he went back to class and sat down. Instead of listening, he was stuck thinking about the bathroom incident between harry and Niall. Did Niall mean Zayn? God knows how long the blonds been in love with the raven haired guy named “Zayn". He would have thought he liked Niall, but he surprisingly had a girlfriend. The last thing Naill liked was a boy who flirted with other people when he's taken. Perrie looked a lot like Niall, but there personalities were definitely different. She was easy to spot with blond and pink hair. He looked up at the clock, when the bell rang. waHe packed his thing and pushed his glasses up as he made his way to the library. He picked an empty table in the back to think. Louis didn’t really know them, but when he saw his best friend crying and Harry being the cause of it, something in him snapped. All the weird feelings he felt when he thought of Harry went away slightly. He decides he didn’t like Harry styles or his friend Zayn Malik. Suddenly his body jumped a good couple of inches in the air, at the sound of books tumbling to the ground.  
Louis Pov.  
I turned around and there stood Nick from my P.E class. I've noticed him from time to time with Niall. They were always surrounded by people. He slowly picked up his books with a soft sigh before looking up too meet my eyes. He smiled and I felt that stupid tingle I had just got rid of. I felt my cheeks heat up as I adjusted my glasses. He gave a small wave which I returned as he turned to leave toward the front desk. I stared as he greeted the lady at the desk with a warm smile. I couldn't believe I never noticed how attractive he is. It could have had something to do with Harry. Harry didn't like me. Everyone knew Harry was straight. I watched him hold open the door for none other than Niall, who looked from him too me. He saw how my eyes lingered on him until he disappeared. Niall blank expression was now in a form of a smirk as he sat down across from me at the table. Before I could say anything he beat me too it.  
"You so like Nick. “He whispered. I gave him a glare returning to my books.  
"Come on Lou. He's really sweet and kind of hot. “The blond said pulling up his sleeves, so he could reach his hand out to show me something. Niall had gotten another tattoo.  
"I just met him Niall, wait we haven't even talked." I said pulling my things together after checking the time.  
"He likes you!" Niall practically yelled making everyone look up at us as we made our way to the library exit. The halls were full of students talking or kissing and some bulling someone. There were reasons unknown why he didn't get bulled but he liked to keep it that way. Niall was too popular to even have one person say something rude to him.  
"How do you know that?" I asked spotting Nick pulling some stuff out of his locker. His friends Liam and his girlfriend Sophia were talking to him. He tried to look away but then the tall lad started to laugh.  
"Louis. Louis!" Niall yelled and my eyes returned to his.  
"Nick tells me everything. We have practically grown up together. Come on Lou, at least speak to him. Niall pleaded. I looked back up at Nick and our eyes met. I gulped as he waved us over. I felt my face heat up and stomach run amuck.  
Niall grabbed my hand, but before he could lead me over we were stopped by Zayn. I have never felt so relieved to see the heartless raven before in my life. Niall grip tighten around my wrist and it almost hurt.  
"Hey Niall, we haven't hung out for a while. The raven said with a look of hope in his eyes as he smiled down at Niall who looked like he was struggling to keep calm. In a flash Nick was over beside him.   
"Sorry Niall I just had to put my shit away. Come we are going to be late. Hey Louis why don’t you join us? “I was in both shocks that he knew my name and how fast he came to Naills rescue.  
"Y-yeah. Maybe later Zayn. Niall didn't even bother to look at the tall buy who looked something close to hurt and jealous. We walked to the music room and that when I saw Niall relax as he gave Nick a hug.  
"Thank you! You saved us! Niall said turning back to me with a smile.  
"Nick you know Louis right. Nick nodded with a smile. I had to take a breath as he full on ginned at me.  
"Yup. Nice to see you again Louis. Sorry I can’t stay and chat but I meeting harry for his party later. Your both invited and please come. Say you'll come."  
Naill disagreed, but with a couple nudges from Nick he agreed. He looked to me with hope and I found myself nodding.  
"Great! I'll be expecting you both. Especially you Louis! He said running off.  
"You so like him. Niall mumbled. I blushed mumbling a quiet "whatever".  
Later came fast and I ran into Harry to my discomfort. He smiled at me whom I didn't return and he frowned. I knew I should have just smiled because he was coming over to me.  
"Hi, I'm Harry Styles, I don't believe we've spoken. He said hands tucked in his skinny jeans. He was so much taller up close and he smells wonderful. I wanted to hit myself for thinking it, but he was just so hot. I could try to ignore him, but not when he's so close.  
"Louis. I squeaked. I instantly thought I was going to die right there.  
Harry chuckled. Freaking chucked and I remembered this same smile looking down at poor Niall as he cried and I glared. Again confusion was written all over his face as I took a step back. If things couldn't have gotten any worse, Zayn and Perrie showed up next to him. Why did they have to bother me? I fixed my glasses nervously. I didn't really know them so I always got nervous around them. Guessing Harry noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand. MY hand.  
"I talked to you later Zayn. He said as he dragged me to the school exit.   
"W-where are you talking m-me? I stuttered. “Harrys hand was holding mine and it felt so perfect. It was held tight as he turned back to me.  
"Sorry, thought you weren't comfortable in there with them. “I looked at him a bit taken back for a moment before I felt a warm tingle in my stomach that I wished would go away.  
"Thank you-" I was cut off by a yell.  
"Louis?! I turned to meet Niall and Nick looking confused between me and Harry. That’s when I realized we were still holding hands. I pulled it away quickly missing his warmth soon after.  
"Hey Harry, you and Louis friends? Nick asked. Louis looked at Harry who looked straight back at him.  
"Uh... I don’t know? Are we? I started to look around, but everyone was looking at me.  
One again Harry's hand made it way to my hand giving a lite squeeze and I soon calmed. I don't know why, but I felt more relaxed when he touched me gently.  
Niall's eyebrow raise in confusion still and Nick didn't know what to look at, so he stared at their hands.  
"I guess. I finally let out." Harry's shoulders seemed to relax as if I wasn’t the only one tense at the moment. His green eyes looked the color of a meadow of plain grass. It was calm and I barely noticed I was just standing there staring. Wasn’t I trying to get over my little crush? At this moment I didn’t want to move as he stared back at me. His hand still holding mine. We both snapped back to the other too fined Zayn and Liam there too. They didn't look surprised at all. Niall had one of those faces he pulls when he’s trying to decide what type of food he'd want to have today.  
"So, about the party. Zayn interrupted everyone’s thoughts.  
"Yeah, it at my house at 8. Harry spoke. Everyone nodded.  
"Guess we'll go now Louis. I nodded as I made my way toward them. I stopped when I turned to find my hand gripping Harrys. He blushed and chucked. I blushed tomato when I realized I was about to take him with me. I let go of his hand, feeling my like my chest was ready to explode.  
"Sorry. “I mumbled.  
"It's fine. I hope to see you later Louis. Harry said before rejoining his friends. I really wasn't myself today. Both Niall and Nick were quiet the whole way. I didn’t mind because my mind was filled with my feelings for Nick and Harry. Why do they give me this feeling? First I hate Styles then I'm holding his hand and staring deeply in his eyes. I was supposed to like Nick only. That’s another thing I haven't even really thought about. Does Nick even like me? I looked up at him. He was looking outside, his face scrunched up a little as he seemed to be thinking. I guess he felt my stare because the next second his eyes landed on mine. His eyes were nothing like Harrys, but they were always kind. He smiled and then came those dumb tingles. I smiled back not wanting to make him uncomfortable. I really didn't want to go to the party now, but they both wanted me to go and my mind was just so willing. Something was going to happen and I know things are going to change from this day on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. So caught up with (The Prince and His cat). Hope you like this!


	3. Sorry

Ok I'm really sorry that I have not been writing! I've had so much school and a trip to plan. grr! I'm hoping sometime this week. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like? If you do please comment. Sorry I changed some things.


End file.
